MSPA Wiki:Votes for Featured Articles/Archive 1
Archives 1 · 2 This is an archive of the Votes for Featured Articles from its inception in May 2012 up to September 2013, at which time a new system was implemented. }]] } 20:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Comments Debating whether to nominate Circumstantial Simultaneity again... hmm, FFWiki has a rule about no article being nominated two months in a row. I think we'll be less strict than that, but... I will add a similar rule now. Which will mean I'' can't nominate CS this month Okay, so, critique time. Hemospectrum... yeah, okay, it's a pretty good article, if subject to some controversy lately. But dream self is actually kind of poor. Most of the images are not relevant; we certainly should not have a column of them down one side of the page (note to self, get back to work on writing the MoS), and a gallery would probably be far more suitable for showing the kids' and trolls' dream selves, rather than cramping together two sets of four messily at the top. Also the page could do with a lot more links to HS pages than it has currently. So yeah, long story short, I personally think the dream self article is not up to standard at the moment |} }]] } 20:17, August 1, 2012 (UTC) *'Ancestors' - Really helpful article with tons of information, enough pictures too, and basically a clean and well-made article. Cakeosaurus (talk) 09:16, August 2, 2012 (UTC) # 16:14, August 2, 2012 (UTC) # 17:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Comments Note that Doc Scratch is not eligible for nomination this month Hey kids! It's that time again! SN critiques the FA nominations! *canned applause* *Dave, hmm. At absolutely literal face value, I would say his page does indeed have a good number of pictures. The problem is that they are haphazardly placed, most lack captions, and they aren't always obviously pertinent to the section they end up next to. So that would need considerable tidying. I also count a grant total of ten MSPA links on his entire page (not counting the infobox), which is nowhere near adequate for a major character. It's not a bad article by any means, but it most certainly could be better. *Ancestors. I tidied up Redglare and Mindfang's sections a little bit a while back. I've been meaning to give a similar treatment to the other ten. I should have a look at that in the next week or so, get it sorted in this quiet period before A6I3 hits us and makes more distractions. It certainly has the potential to be an excellent article once I, or someone else for that matter, give(s) it the once over with a broomkind editor specibus. *Circumstantial simultaneity. Seriously? Which retard nominated that? Also I'm not sure how best to deal with the anon vote. We certainly don't have a rule against it, but it might count as less than a full vote if we're still tied on votes come the end of the month. I'll have to discuss that with my fellow staff :I've now thoroughly broomed the Ancestors page. Image neatening, a '''lot' of repeated links removed, and the trivia section split into two rather more useful headings. It could probably do with a couple of extra MSPA links, mind you. Anyone who wants to take care of that is welcome, and encouraged, to do so |} }]] } 21:24, December 19, 2012 (UTC) *Class - recommended due to Bitterlime's wonderful new templates and The Light6's passive/active scale 22:48, December 19, 2012 (UTC) *Alterniabound - The Light6 (talk) 18:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) # 17:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Comments Just going to start this up so we have a featured article next month. } 15:24, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :I really can't support a nomination of English while the page has broken javascript, the featured article is something we want to show off, and much as there is a bunch of infomation, it still is broken. - The Light6 (talk) 15:31, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :So that's happening to you too? -- } 15:45, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::It's happening to everyone - Forum:Tabber broken - though until recently it only effect the Oasis skin (e.g. like 95% of the wiki's visitors) but it seems it has moved up to Monobook too. - The Light6 (talk) 15:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Except the tabber is still broken on his page. Someone simply removed the title template. - The Light6 (talk) 05:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion revoked 05:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) How about we feature a problem sleuth related article for a change? Or do we want to stick featuring articles relating to the current adventure? 21:35, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :If you can find a Problem Sleuth article that's suitably impressive, feel free to nominate it. 06:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Crap I forgot I was going to reply to this. But yes, Problem Sleuth articles should be fine, and I would even recommend that one should be featured. However given that most of the articles are old they probably don't match current standards. If anyone can find a suitable one, or is willing to revamp one to make it suitable than feel free to suggest it. Speaking of revamping, I don't think my revamp of the sprite article will be done in time, though I did a bunch of work on the Alterniabound article yesterday, if I finish that off in time I might nominate that. - The Light6 (talk) 07:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Did an overhaul of Alterniabound so nominating that, it still needs a few touchups but they should be done by the end of the month. And with that there are three nominations and voting opens. - The Light6 (talk) 18:03, December 23, 2012 (UTC) On the Class article nomination, I am currently predicting some exposition on the Maid class (and its counterpart) in a week or two. So I guess it might be good to have it featured when that info is revealed, or it might be better to feature it next month instead of having a big shake up in the middle of the month. Of course that all depends on whether my prediction holds up (I am posting it on the Class talk page). - The Light6 (talk) 16:09, December 30, 2012 (UTC) I think class definetly deserves a feature, but I agree with the light6 that this month may be bad timing. Especially since we also might get to see the prince, rogue and page sprites soon, which would help giving the page a more unified look. So ideally I would like to feature class once that happened. - 17:57, December 30, 2012 (UTC) All good points. Wouldn't want to rescind my nomination now though, as people have started voting. I suppose I'll just leave it up there. Or maybe change it? 22:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC) |} }]] } 18:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Comments Well, I've just completed a very substantial rewrite of the Lil Cal article, and it is now almost perfectly fit for featuring. Ideally, it could do with a few more MSPA links, and possibly one or two well-chosen images, as well as a better image to replace the current one of Dirk's room. Other than that, it's good to go. Hee hee |} }]] } 21:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC) *Tavrisprite - A semi-serious nomination, nominating just to open up voting but it is short enough that if it becomes a serious contender that it is short enough clear up without too many issues. - The Light6 (talk) 11:25, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Comments A 413-themed suggestion might be nice, though as ever, it should not be the driving reason behind a nomination. That said, if anyone wants to do massive cleanup on John's article (and I do mean massive) over the next month, he may be a good choice. The 413 article is unlikely ever to look presentable enough for FA, as it's just a huge list :Well it's now April. Any ideas? 03:07, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I believe as John wasn't brought up to scratch and Tavrisprite was a non-serious nomination by myself to open voting, which I did so SN could vote for cherub, which he never did, and since that is your nomination I doubt you will have a problem with that? - The Light6 (talk) 03:10, April 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course, I think it's a great page 03:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :A vote for the Cherub page from me. I think it's a nice looking page with well written content. Rabbeseking (talk) 04:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) |} }]] } 16:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) *Mythological roles - Uhhh jeez, I guess this could work? I like the page but it's by no means "complete", and what would we do for the image? 03:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) # 05:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Comments So, we had no nominations for featured articles last month. I'm wondering what the reason is: was the nomination and voting process not advertised enough, or are there just no other articles that currently qualify for featured article status? And in either case, how do we fix it? 16:44, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm willing to bet that the hiatus is at least partially to blame. I don't know about bitterLime and TL6, but I know I've been checking up on the wiki less frequently the past few weeks. 16:54, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah we seriously need to get on our game here, and replace that massively spoiler article. 18:52, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Changed it to August since obviously we're already past the start of July. Also since we're still getting blackout weeks as a tail to the megapause, it seems likely that we won't be back to full speed until near the end of this month anyway. So, FA will officially resume in August. Get nominating, people! ' :I just want to note that this is the first nomination in 3 months -- } 16:35, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Well if we wanted to be technical, the rules could be interpreted as talking about consecutive active months of FA nominations rather than chronologically consecutive months, which would mean you aren't allowed to nominate John again this month. But obviously we'll let it slide because it'd be pretty stupid to quibble on that after such a long gap :P ...okay so it would appear that all of the admins, myself included, forgot about updating the FA at the start of the month. So, everyone has until tomorrow to nominate another article, if they want to squeeze a nomination in at the last minute. And, what the hell, I declare voting open on these two, since it makes little difference to break that rule for less than a day :See I thought we had decided on August, but assumed I was wrong if nobody else had mentioned it and thus totally dropped the ball on reminding anyone. 04:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) |} }]] } 23:15, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Comments Ok this is getting pathetic. We really need to step our game up since everyone that enters the wiki will see this. } 23:13, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :And I agree with that. I would vote for yours right now honestly, it's a good article. But the rules and yeah. Also, I would nominate John, but there's the caveat of nominating two months in a row, or god tier, but it's extremely similar to the current featured article. I think we should focus this month on improving the quality of existing articles. 23:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) If lp2277 and I can manage to make Going beyond the gameplay a respectable article over the next few weeks, I'm nominating it. 23:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Hm. I was entirely prepared, if somewhat resignedly, to accept the sole nomination for this month's FA, because obviously that's the protocol. But even just trimming the opening text for the FA template, I'm having to grit my teeth at the cleanup that text alone ought to have, to say nothing of the article as a whole. So I'm not sure it's entirely suitable FA material. I'm seriously in two minds on this. I think part of the reason we've had no non-HS featured articles, aside from the obvious one of popularity, is likely that the non-HS articles are severely under-maintained, despite – or maybe even because of – the fact that those adventures have ended : / EDIT: We may have to seriously consider making FAs be every two months, at least for a while. If we did so from the current state of things, we'd get... Aug, Oct, Dec, Feb, Apr, Jun, etc. Incidentally, that would have the amusing (but ultimately irrelevant) side effect of hitting the months for 4/13, 6/12 and 10/25 (though not 11/11, sadly) ANOTHER EDIT: In fact, it might be worth considering changing the FA system altogether, and just having a single list of all articles people believe to be nomination-worthy, and we have more substantive discussion on the merits or failings of each of them – which can of course change at any time as articles get cleaned up or become outdated or whatever – rather than a smattering of nominations with mostly just votes that is wiped clean every month. Though I guess we would probably still have to have votes, so as not to create a TYRANNICAL ADMIN DICTATORSHIP in selecting which nominee to use each month :I think both of your proposals make a lot of sense and I'd like to see them implemented. 21:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Proposed new system is here |}